Keep It Dry
by Irongurl
Summary: Avengers Game Night: The team fails to keep Tony sober during a game of truth or dare and chaos breaks out! Slight Tony/Steve. Rated T for language but I'm probably being paranoid.


**Keep It Dry**

**By Irongurl**

A/N: I am dedicating this, my very first fanfic EVER, to my great friend MangaLuver1423. She is the one who got me into all this and I love her very much. She is also a very talented writer so go check her out! If you don't Iron Man and Captain America will pummel you. ;)

Characters: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne.

Rating: T for language.

Pairings: Slight Tony/Steve, Implied Jan/Hank.

Description: Game night goes horribly wrong when The Avengers fail to keep Tony dry. (No smut! I promise!)

A/N: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers or anybody in this fic... oh, but if I did...

* * *

It was a Monday night and Natasha Romanoff (or 'Tasha as the Avengers' called her) had just got back from Shield headquarters. She had just been hounded by Nick about some Immature behaviour from a few Avengers. *CoughClintCoughTonyCough*. 'Tasha walked into the lounge of the Avengers mansion to see Clint in a handstand on the coffee table. Steve kept yelling, 'You can do it!'. Tony kept yelling, 'Fall! Fall! Fall!'. Finally, Clint lept off the table just before his head slammed into it.

"Yeah!" He screamed high fiving Steve and Bruce. Tony just scoffed and leaned back in the chair.

"What are you guys doing?" 'Tasha said hesitantly as she stepped more into the room.

"It's Monday." Clint replied simply, sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Ugh, are you guys seriously still doing game night?" She groaned. "If I recall, last month Bruce threw a drunken Tony into the wall."

"Uh, that was Hulk." Bruce corrected, he got a little upset when people referred to him and Hulk as the same person. Tony scoffed and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Whatever, all I know is that _I _was the one who had to explain to Fury why Tony had a concussion the next day." She complained, sitting next to Jan on the couch.

"Come on 'Tasha," Jan pleaded. "We're not doing anything stupid and Tony _promised _to keep it dry." 'Tasha looked very confused. "Sober, he promised to stay _sober_." 'Tasha sighed with relief.

"Sorry, I spend way too much time with Clint." Her and Jan laughed at the reference to Clint's immaturity. Tony sauntered over to the girls.

"You playin' 'Tasha?" He asked. She looked conflicted for a moment.

"Why not?" She sighed. Everybody regathered in a circle and Clint rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, since I just did Tony's dare, I get to choose, so I pick... Thor."

"Aye!" Thor pumped his fist in the air. "I hath chose the Truth!"

"Okay Thor, if you had to get it in with 'Tasha or Jan, who would it be?" 'Tasha and Jan looked at the boys in disgust.

"_Ahem_." 'Tasha said. The boys completely ignored her, Jan shook her head in

disapproval.

"Why must I choose? In Asgard, I could hath any maiden I desire." 'Tasha shot Thor a death glare, if looks could kill, this one would.

"Well if you _had _to choose." Clint explained.

"Both, at the same time." That's when 'Tasha threw the lamp at Thor. He just laughed.

"Alright Thor, Choose your victim." Clint said with an evil grin.

"Hmmm," Thor hummend contemplatively. "Natasha."

"Truth." Everyone glared at her. "Fine, fine, I'll do a dare."

"Natasha, I shall dare you to place your head in the cold machine for a third of an hour."

"You mean the fridge?" Bruce asked.

"TWENTY MINUTES!" 'Tasha yelled. "No way, nuh-uh. I'll freeze to death." She folded her arms across her chest. More glares from everyone. "FINE!" She stormed off into the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Tony yelled, jumping to his feet. 'Tasha stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What?" Steve said, looking at him concerned.

"I just had an idea. A really _really _good idea." Tony said, wobbling back and forth. "I dare myself," He placed a finger on the spot in his chest where his arc reactor was, "To kiss Steve." He shoved his finger at Steve's nose.

"Okay. Tony, either you're stupider than usual, or, on a more likely note, you're drunk." Jan said, putting her hands on Tony's shoulders. Tony pushed them off.

"NO! I want my kish!" He said hiccuping. Clint stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Dude, you can't dare _yourself_. It doesn't work that way." He said trying to lead Tony out of the room. As Clint and Hank were struggling with Tony, 'Tasha leaned over to Jan.

"I thought you said you were going to keep him from drinking?" She whispered.

"We are! Well, we were, I swear, he hasn't drunk anything all night, except for his water bottle- wait..." Jan said, realization all across her face. "Bruce, toss me Tony's water bottle." Bruce picked up the bottle and threw it in Jan and 'Tasha's direction. 'Tasha caught it, unscrewed the cap and sniffed.

"Wow," She said, pulling the bottle away from her face. "That is some strong smelling water." She said, Jan reached for the bottle.

"Lemme see- Oh god." She said, coughing, after sniffing the bottle. All of a sudden, a loud crash and some very irritating laughter filled the room.

"WHAT THE F-" 'Tasha yelled, turning around to see Hank laying on top of Clint, passed out, while Clint tried to push him off. A few feet away, Tony sat, smiling, on top of Steve. A broken glass (and a puddle of coke) lay near Steve's head.

"Tony, GET OFF ME." Steve said, pushing the drunken man to the side, only to be pulled on top of him.

"Fine, as long as youuuuuuuu stay on top of mee." He said, slurring his words. Steve stood up, leaving Tony on the floor. 'Tasha went over and stood next to Tony.

"When you're sober, I am so going to _kick the crap out of you._" She said, through

clenched teeth. "I can't believe you would-" 'Tasha stopped yelling and kicked his

shoulder. "And he's unconscious." She moved over to where Thor was lifting Hank off of Clint. She grabbed his hand to help him get up,

"Thanks." Clint mumbled.

"And once again, I'm left having to clean up after the Avengers' game night." 'Tasha sighed and smiled to herself. She glanced around the room at all the people she'd become close with. Even though it was totally dysfunctional and hectic, she loved being an Avenger.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my very first fic! Please feel free to Rate and Review and don't forget to check out my friend MangaLuver1423!


End file.
